We're Here Now
by Shipperony10
Summary: Our two favorite lawyers take the next step in their relationship and start moving toward a future together. This is a sequel to The Reason.


**We're Here Now**

Disclaimer: Not mine...never will be, but I wish I owned DJE.

AN: My friend inspired me to make a sequel to The Reason...so here it is. Sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

><p><strong>Mac's Apartment<strong>

**Georgetown, Virginia**

**That Same Night**

They both stumbled up the steps leading to Mac's Apartment. They could not keep their hands off of each other. The desire, the love, the need that had been burning deep within them for nine years was surfacing and threatening to explode like an overdue volcano. With shortness of breath they finally reached Mac's door, where they paused looking at each other still holding onto each other.

"Mac, I know it's too early, I mean...if you don't want this tell me now. I will understand. I'll wait for you, however long it takes." He managed to get all of it out despite his labored breathing.

"Harm, I need you. I love you more than anything. I'm ready if you are." Her voice full of need and her eyes showing a passion that was inspired by the love she had for him.

They managed to unlock her door and wrapped onto each other they staggered inside. Harm closed the door as he pressed Mac's body against it, longing to feel her body melt onto his. He nibbled on her neck as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders for support. It was unbelievable how Harm could completely make Mac melt; she couldn't even trust her legs to hold her up.

Harm was going crazy; he had to feel her closer and closer by the minute. He adjusted their positions against the door and lifted Mac up. She knew what he wanted to she wrapped her legs around his waist and settled herself where she wanted to be. Harm tried sliding her body lower to where he needed her the most, but Mac refused to budge just yet.

"Mac…stop giving me a hard time." He said as he nibbled on her ear lobe. Mac started to chuckle a bit starting to unwrap her legs from around him. "Where are you going?" He asked in an almost whimper.

"I plan on doing this somewhere more comfortable. Don't you?" She smiled naughtily at him.

He followed Mac into her bed room with her hand in his. As they reached the edge of the bed they stood so close that they could feel each others hearts beating about madly. They worked their way out of their clothes, each helping the other to unbutton, lower, and remove any barriers that stood between them. In one swift move, Harm lowered Mac onto the mattress and covered her body with his. He kissed her neck and caressed her body with the softest most loving touches he could provide her with. He wanted to show her how much he loved her. Suddenly Mac grabbed his face in her hands and captured his lips with her soft ones in a sensual bruising kiss. She shifted their bodies around to place herself on top of him straddling his hips near his most intimate place. She began a trail of kisses and soft bites from his jaw to his ear and back to his lips. She couldn't get enough of him. She began to kiss him down to his chest and took in his masculine scent and his cologne trying to capture the moment. Harm could take no more of her assault. He again switched their positions and pressed his body onto hers. He needed her quick and he knew she needed him. The pressure of his hips on hers combined with the feeling of his fingertips on her skin made her weak.

He wasn't sure when it ended, but after their love-making experience, Mac lay on top of him. He didn't care though, it was the most amazing feeling in the world to be near her. He was certain that it didn't matter whether he was on top, underneath, or on the side of her, it was great any how, now that they were together.

"I love you." He whispered into her hair, not quite sure if she had heard him.

After a few seconds Mac responded to his words. "Well right back at you Rabb."

**JAG Headquarters**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

**Three Weeks Later**

Mac was working on her current case load which was causing her to practically pull out her hair. Ever since the Admiral left, everything seemed to be more hectic and complicated. Everybody's slate was on over load and their moods weren't that much amiable. She needed a brake, but didn't want to upset the General, their new CO General Andrew Lussman, the squared away JAG who was all work and no play. Her thoughts drifted to the admiral, she missed him, everybody did, but her and Harm were the ones that were having the hardest time trying to adjust to the changes.

Just when she needed a brake, her flyboy walked in. His smile as large as it could get. He walked in and closed the door behind him. "Hey beautiful."

"Hey yourself. What are you doing out of your office? Are you trying to make your new CO lose his hair already?" She smiled.

"Funny. But you know what...that would be interesting to see. I never got the chance to get the Admiral to pull out his hair."

"Yeah, but that's only because he didn't have any when he joined JAG."

"Yeah, I guess he met a younger version of me before he came here." A few seconds of silence followed. Harm placed a chair directly in front of hers. He took her hand in his and kissed her palm before he tugged on her trying to get her closer to him.

"You know, Harm, if they see us we could get into big trouble. The Admiral might have let it slide, but General Lussman won't." Her words were just an acknowledgment and not really a warning. She let herself be pulled into his arms and she kissed him. "Mmmm...I won't tell if you don't, though."

"Ok, I won't." He kissed her again. "Hey, I actually came here to tell you to be ready for tonight. I plan on taking you somewhere special. Dress nice." He kissed her yet again.

"Ok, where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise, but I promise you'll like it." He got up after placing a soft kiss on the tip of her nose and placed the chair back where it was.

**White House Rose Garden**

**Washington, D.C.**

**2230 Local Time**

Harm had blindfolded Mac to keep her from seeing where he was taking her. He wore his dress whites and Mac had worn a beautiful Red dress that was like a second skin to her body. Harm nearly drooled when he first saw her.

He carefully led her by the hand to a location in the rose garden near where they had met nine years ago. He guided her to a spot where he had a table set for two with wine glasses and two candles. He stopped her near her chair and removed the blind fold, but insisted that she keep her eyes closed until he assured that everything was perfect.

"Ok, you can open your eyes now."

Mac was in a complete state of shock. Her eyes drifted from the table to the candles to the cider to the table again. Then she looked around in disbelief. It was something out of a fairy tale. They were back to where they had first met that day nine years ago. She then looked back to Harm, her eyes full of unshed happy tears. She moved toward him slowly and kissed him softly but passionately.

"Harm, how did you do all of this? I can't believe you did this. I love you."

"Well, I earn my way. It wasn't easy, but I got it done. I did it for you...for us. I love you." He still held her in his arms slowly caressing her back, which was exposed thanks to that dress.

Harm helped her to the chair and stared at her with a gaze that said everything he had been afraid to say all these years. He felt so comfortable looking at her that way. He was so relieved that he could finally look at her the way he wanted to all this time and not get caught without words. That didn't mean it didn't happen. Sometimes Mac would catch him staring at her and when she asked what was wrong he had nothing to say...he was speechless.

They had eaten a wonderful dinner for two. The cider tickled its way down their throats and they were both happier than they could ever have imagined. The candles were burning with a flame that seemed to flicker every time they touched or kiss. They were talking and laughing comfortably when Harm decided to get up and walk over to her side of the table. He offered her his hand and lifted her up from her seat. He then knelt down in front of her and placed her left hand in both of his.

"Mac, I know that the last year wasn't the best year for us. In fact, I think it was the worst year that we have ever been through. Do you know why?" He asked but she just stared back willing him to answer his own question. "Because we went through that year without each other. You went your way, I went mine. I could not stand being without my partner...my best friend. I can't promise you a perfect life, but who can? I can only assure you that I will do my best to give you what you want...a family, a house, and lots of comfortable shoes...I think we have the career in check." He smiled at her waiting to see her reaction. All she could do was stare and smile back. "Sarah Mackenzie, will you marry me?"

Mac smiled as tears of joy made their way down her cheeks. She tugged at his hand trying to bring him up to her. Once at her eye level, she took his face in her hands as he placed both of his on her waist. "Yes...I will marry you." She brought his face closer to hers and kissed him. Harm reluctantly stepped back a bit and pulled his dog tags out from underneath his uniform. From them, he took the engagement ring he'd been keeping there. He took Mac's left hand and placed it on her ring finger, kissing it and placing her hand over his heart. Mac had a curious smile on her face.

"Since when do you have that ring there?"

Harm hesitated to tell her, not wanting to rehash the past year of pain and misunderstanding. "Um...I've had it for a while now, but only recently did I place it with my dog tags. My grandma gave it to me when she heard about you. I didn't really know what to do with it until that year. Before Paraguay...before you came to tell me you were leaving." He smiled at her sadly and ducked his head looking at his feet.

Mac raised his head to hers and smiled with a tinge of regret. "I'm sorry I asked. I didn't want to bring it up again."

"I'm not sorry you asked. We're here now. Leave it in the past." He smiled and kissed her passionately. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Dance with me, Mac?"

"Harm, there's no music to dance to. How are we going to dance? Or did you happen to bring a band with you." She teased.

"No...I didn't bring a band with me. We don't need any music. We can just follow our own rhythm. Make our own music." He smiled as he pulled her closer to his body. So, together they danced along to the music that only the two could hear and feel deep within them.

**The End**


End file.
